Back in Black
by DarkNinjaBunneh
Summary: ABANDONED! I hate to do this, but I just can't find the inspiration to finish it. If you'd like to continue you it, feel free to do so.
1. He's baaack!

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its characters do not belong to me.

Author's Note: I just decided to go for something different, and this just popped into my head a couple of days ago. Enjoy!

Summary: 2 years ago, Tyson Granger left his home after being betrayed by his friends and family. Now, when the truth comes out, will Tyson be able to forgive those that caused him so much pain?

_London, England; August 17, 2007 10:37 PM_

It was raining, and though most people were dry in their homes and most sleeping, one was not. Barely distinguishable from the darkness surrounding him, save for his dark blue hair, Tyson Granger made his way silently through the city. His boots barely making a sound on the cobbled street, and his trench coat fluttering behind him with barely a rustle. His brown eyes cold, yet determined, his mouth set into a smirk, he moved swiftly. Soon he stopped, frowning, when a sudden sound of movement caused him to move again. Jumping out of the way, he narrowly missed the man who had tried attacking him.

"Who are you? And what business do you have attacking me?" Tyson asked coldly from his position on top of the hood of a parked car

"I have orders from my boss to take your beyblade from you in any way I can. Even if it means I have to kill you for it." the man replied with a sneer, and a feral grin

"And what makes you thinks I'd ever give my blade to a piece of slime like you?"

The man growled before jumping at Tyson, who just jumped backwards off the hood and onto the street. The man lunged again, nicking Tyson's coat as he moved away. Tyson growled as he looked down and the tear in his jacket.

"Now you've really made me mad. This was my favorite coat!" Tyson growled as he pulled Dragoon and his launcher out of his pockets. "You're through." he growled as he attached Dragoon to the launcher. "Say hello to my little friend: DS Dragoon. 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!"

The man could only stare in horror as the black beyblade sped toward him with an almost impossible speed.

"Dragoon, Hurricane Thunder Strike!" Tyson ordered

The man shrieked in terror, before trying to run away, but he was soon swept up in a gale force wind tunnel, crackling with electricity. He tried screaming, but his vocal cords were paralyzed, and the last thing he saw before passing out, was Tyson giving his Bit Beast the order to stop the attack. As his blade returned to his hand, Tyson walked away as his attackers unconscious body fell to the ground.

_'I know it was you who sent him Charmichael.' _Tyson thought to himself with a frown, as he started back to his apartment. _'But you won't get Dragoon that easily. He chose me, and I won't let him down.'_

He walked the remaing quarter mile to his apartment, and as soon as he made it to his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change out of his wet clothing.

_London, England; August 18, 2007 7:35 AM_

17 year-old Tyson Granger groaned as he woke up. Rays of sunlight shining through his window and landing on his face, causing his to scowl in annoyance. Not quite sure what woke him up so early, and knowing that it wasn't the sunlight, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as he went.

_'So, he's finally attacking me openly. He's always done it somewhere more deserted.' _Tyson thought to himself as he changed out of his clothes and turned the shower on. _'What could have changed?'_

20 minutes later, Tyson stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waste, and using another one to dry his hair. He was still frowning, deep in thought, as he changed into his daywear. A black turtleneck, covered with a blood red vest, along with a pair of black cargo pants, and red and black tennis shoes. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves, and his black trench coat topped off the ensomble. His once bronze skin had paled, which greatly contrasted all the black in his outfit, making him seem even paler. His hair had darkened over time, and was still tied back in the same ponytail he had worn 2 years ago, before the incident. His face had become sharper, and his eyes had narrowed (A/N: Think Yami from Yu-Gi-Oh), and a narrow up-side down triangle went from the corner of each eye, to the edge of his cheek.

As he made his way to his laptop computer in his living room, he flipped on his TV and turned it to the news, before grabbing a glass of orange juice from the kitchen.

_"Topping our news stories today, copies of the world famous BladeBreakers beyblading team have been found in a laboratory in Hong Kong. Specials teams, who were sent to investigate the lab after rumors of illegal testing, came upon the discovery of the BladeBreakers team captain Kai Hiwatori, Max Tate, Ray Kon, and Kenny static, in tubes, seemingly in stasis. Tests have been run on both groups, the ones in stasis and the team that had been seen publicly. Test results have shown that the individuals in stasis, were indeed the real persons, the others merely very detailed clones._

_"Representatives from the BBA, have stated that although the real members of the BladeBreakers should have any victories nullified, the victories will stay on record as it was still the team members, just cloned forms of them. However, we are left to wonder what has become of the final member of the BladeBreakers. Tyson Granger, now aged 17, disappeared 2 years ago after an argument with the rest of his team, and has not been seen since. Although rumors of sitings of him have come in from all over the world, non thusfar have led to anything significant._

_"In other news, a man was found unconscious last night on..."_

Tyson switched the television off with a bitter laugh. Now he knew why Charmichael was becoming with his attacks against him. Now that the rest of the real Chosen had been discovered, he was desperate to get ahold of at least one of the Chosen Beasts. The only question remaining was: Who had tipped the Specials Teams in the first place? From what Tyson had found out from hacking into the laboratory's security system, background checks had been run on each and every person working in that lab, to prevent just what had happened. (A/N: Tyson is an expert hacker. 2 years of practice had really paid off. (I had to give him some kind of hobby, since if he entered the beyblading ring, he would have been discovered.)) Turning to his laptop, he quickly signed in, and hacked his way back into the system. Checking over the employment records again, he discovered that a Dr. Christopher Emmerson had quit just 2 weeks ago. Exiting the company database, and quickly hacking into a private database he had discovered quite on accident, he found the information he wanted on the man, including a recent photo. What surprised him most, was that he knew this man. Had seen him just days before he had left Japan.

_'So, he knew then? He knew that my 'friends' were not the real deal. Perhaps that was the reason for him being so nervous around me.' _Tyson thought ruefully _'The only question left is; why wait so long to come out with the information. Why now, and not 2 years ago?'_

Swiftly shutting down his computer, and standing up, he made his way to the kitchen. Leaning over the sink, watching the water fill up his empty glass, he knew. He had to go back. After 2 years, it was time to look into the faces of those who had cause him so much pain.

_Flashback_

_"Tyson, if you're not going to take this seriously, just leave!" Ray yelled at him, after finishing a beybattle with him_

_"Wh-" Tyson started to ask, but was cut off by Kenny_

_"Yeah Tyson, you've never taken this seriously. It's amazing you even managed to get as far as you have. You're just really lucky, cause you have very little skill."  
"He probably cheated somehow." Max added, causing Tyson's eyes to widen_

_"That's not true!" he yelled_

_"For all we know it could be. Or, you could be forcing Dragoon to do all the work. You don't have a clue what you're doing." Kai told him coldly_

_"Guys, what's wrong with you?" Tyson asked sadly_

_"What's wrong with us? You mean besides having you on our team?" Ray asked mockingly_

_"Why don't you just leave Tyson, you're useless." Max told him, while everyone else nodded in agreement._

_"You hate me that much?" Tyson asked emotionlessly_

_"Yes." Everyone responded_

_"Fine then. I'll leave, and I'll _never _come back." Tyson told them, before picking Dragoon up, and going into the house._

_It took him less than an hour to pack anything he wanted to take with him. With his grandfather travelling the world, Daichi was the only one who tried to stop him. Having been sick for the past week, Daichi had not been at practice, and thus had been inside when Tyson had been kicked off the team. Daichi, who thought of Tyson as a brother (not that anyone would ever get him to admit that) didn't want him to leave, but Tyson had merely ignored him as he left the only place he had ever called home._

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the painful memories, Tyson left the kitchen to go start packing. He had found out less than a year ago, why his 'friends' had been like that, and he still hadn't went back. What use was that information, if nobody would have believed him. Picking up his mobile phone, he quickly called his landlord and the electric company to let them know of his relocation. They didn't know who he was, as he had been living under the alias Takao Aoishiko for the past 2 years. After they wished him luck, he called to change his mobile plan to international, before packing. He had never really unpacked over the past 2 years. The furniture and dishes in the one bedroom apartment had been left behind by the previous renters, and the only thing Tyson ever really needed for daily use was clothing, which he had boughten new when he arrived in England. The only things had ever bought after he arrived in England, was his laptop, his 24" television (which he was leaving behind), and an iPod. After shoving his dirty laundry into one of his empty bags, he called the airport, purchasing a ticket on the earliest flight to his hometown. (A/N: Ummm...could someone tell me the name of his hometown? It's been so long since I've seen the show, that I don't remember where it takes place. ;;) Booking the 10 o'clock flight, he called a cab and then contacted the only person who had seemed sad to see him leave. He had stayed in contact with Daichi over the years, letting his friend know how he was.

"Hello?" Daichi asked as he picked up the phone

"Hey Dai, it's me." Tyson replied as he left his apartment and went downstairs

"Tyson? Hey man! How's it going?"

"I'm coming back Dai."

"..."

"Dai? You still there?"  
"ALRIGHT!" Daichi yelled, so loud, in fact, that Tyson was sure his neighbors had heard and resulted in him having to pull the phone away from his ear. "You're finally coming back! After 2 years? Why the sudden homecoming dude?"

"I'm sure you've heard the news."  
"About the guys being stuck in stasis? Hell yeah man, it's BIG news over here. People can't believe that they had all been fooled by imposters."  
"Yeah, that."  
"So, that's why you're coming back?"  
"Yeah. I found out a while ago, but without the means of proving it, I couldn't come back. So, I'm coming back now. I'm pretty sure that the guys want revenge, and I just happen to have big news."  
"What kind of news? The 'oh that's so great I just want to hug you' kind of news or the 'shit we're screwed' kind of news."

"The 'shit we're screwed' kind. We've got a new baddie." Tyson told him as he climbed into the newly arrived taxi

"Shit! You're sure?"

"Very. Knocked one of his guys unconscious last night after he attacked me."  
"Fuck. This is not good."  
"Told ya so. Listen Dai, I gotta go, talking a a taxi about this sort of thing is just asking for trouble. I called because I need you to pick me up from the airport when I get there. I'm taking a 10 o'clock flight, so I should be there at around 6 tonight, think you can make it?"  
"Sure dude. I'll have to leave the hospital early, but the guys'll understand."  
"They're in the hospital still?"  
"Yeah, the doctors want to keep them until tomorrow, just to make sure that no lasting damage was done."  
"There shouldn't be..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll tell you when I get there. I gotta go, we're at the airport. See ya soon Dai."  
"Yeah. But Tyson, I want answers when you get here."

"No problem. Bye."  
"Bye."

Tyson ended his call and paid the driver before going into the airport. An hour and a half later, he was boarding a plane that would take him home.

_'Home.' _Tyson thought wistfully, as he plugged his earphones into his laptop and turned his music on. _'I'm finally going home.'_

A/N: Done with the first chapter! Tell me what you think. This is my first shot at a fanfiction dealing with a different fandom than Harry Potter.

A/N2: All the fancy tricks are things I'll explain next chapter.

A/N3: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK AS TO WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY, OR JUST DELETE IT! Please and thank you!


	2. Burn Baby Burn!

Disclaimer: Don't own, and never, ever will!

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the positive reviews! I'm glad you like it so much!

A/N2: Ummm...Just thought I'd mention this. DS stands for Delta Storm.

A/N3: Yes! I finally know the name of Tyson's hometown!

Chapter 2

Eight hours later, 2 transfers of planes, and a sore neck: Tyson Granger had finally returned to Bay City. Now, for the first time in a long while, he was nervous. He didn't know how prepared he was to face his old friends, and he sincerely hoped that Daichi had kept his mouth shut he would be able to have overnight to get used to being back in Bay City. He was also worried about the press. Once they found out that he was back in town, they'd be swarming him constantly, and his temper had gotten even shorter in the time he had been gone. (Note the reaction to his coat being torn. ;;) Letting out a loud sigh, he quickly made his way to baggage pick-up, and grabbed his duffle, before going to find Daichi. It didn't take him longer, 2 years hadn't caused his annoying young friend to change very much. Sure, he had gotten a couple inches taller, but he still had that same red hair, dopey hairdo, and annoying attitude.

"TYSON! OVER HERE!" Daichi shouted, drawing attention to himself, and then to the person he was calling to. Murmurs immediately sprung up, I mean how many Tyson's were there in Bay City, that were friends with Tyson Granger's old tag-team partner?

"Do you think it could be?"  
"Is it really him?"

"He's been gone for 2 years! Why's he back now?"

Shaking his head at his friends stupidity, Tyson quickly made his way over to where Daichi was leaning against a red truck. Tossing his bag into the cab, he turned to his friend...and swiftly smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Daichi shouted, rubbing his head.

"I wanted to make my homecoming unknown, but thanks to your loud mouth, this'll be all over the news by tomorrow morning. And, if our wonderful team captain is the same as he was _before_ he got put into stasis, he'll be watching the news. Therefore, my surprise appearance when they come home tomorrow has gone caput." Tyson grumbled as he got into the truck

"Oh...heh heh heh." Daichi sweatdropped, climbing into the driver's side

"...What did you do Daichi?"

"I...kinda...sorta...already told them." Daichi told him nervously, as he started the truck

"You what!" Tyson growled

"Well I needed to leave the hospital, and they wouldn't let me without a good reason!"  
"And you can't lie to save your life."  
"Exactly!...Hey!"  
"Shut up. I'm tired, I'm sore, and now I'm angry. I just to get back to your place and crash. I'll let Dragoon deal with you in the morning." Tyson grumbled, settling back into his seat

"You don't mean that do ya Tyson? Tyson?" Daichi asked frantically, Tyson merely smirked in response.

Twenty minutes later, Daichi and Tyson arrived at Daichi's small apartment in the center of town. Grabbing his bag, and getting out of the cab of the truck, Tyson stretched out his limbs. (A/N: I've never been on a plane, but I think being on 3 seperate planes, then going into a cab truck for 20 minutes would really make you cramped.) Daichi quickly led the way up 2 flights of stairs to his apartment, and unlocked the door.

"Now, I warn you, it may be a bit...messy." Daichi warned, opening the door.

To say that it was messy, was like saying that Michael Jordan was only average at basketball. To Tyson, it seemed almost as if Dragoon had let loose one of his wind attacks in the apartment. Grinning sheepishly, Daichi carefully manuevered around all the junk in the living room, to a spare bedroom. Opening the door, Tyson sighed in relief, this room seemed as if it hadn't been touched since Daichi had moved in. Walking into the room, Tyson dropped his duffle on the floor, and rummaged around in it until he found a pair of his pajama bottoms. After having Daichi leave the room, Tyson quickly changed, before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

_Bay City, Japan; 10:24 AM _

Tyson groaned as he felt something land on his stomach, knocking out of his slumber. Opening his eyes blearily, he found himself looking into a pair of hazel eyes, surrounded by black fur. Blinking furiously and noticing the image not disappearing, Tyson sat up quickly. There, sitting in his lap, was a small grey and white kitten.

"Daichi!" Tyson called, staring at the kitten curiously

"Finally up dude?" Daichi asked, walking into the room

"Yeah, no thanks to this...thing. What is it doing in my lap?" Tyson asked, staring at the red-headed teenager in front of him

"Umm...it's yours." Daichi sweatdropped

"Mine?"  
"Yeah, along with about 5 bags of fan mail."  
"How'd they know I was here?"  
"Easy. They saw you with me, assumed you'd be staying with me, looked me up in the phone book, and sent you mail."  
"But how'd it get here so fast?"

"Easy: Express mail."

"Damnit! Now do you know why I didn't want people to know I was back right away?"  
"Uh, yeah. I kinda see it now."

"Here. Take this little guy, and I'll be out as soon as I get dressed. Then, you can help me with my fan mail."  
"Why do you need my help?"  
"I need someone to help me burn it."

"Oooh! Fun!"

"Yeah, now get out."

Handing the small kitten to Daichi, who left, making sure to shut the door behind him, Tyson slowly got out of bed. Walking over to his bag, he pulled out a new outfit and threw his dirty clothes into a corner, while placing his pajama pants on the bed. (A/N: In case anyone's wondering about boxers or briefs: It's soo totally boxers!)(A/N2: His outfits are always going to be the same.) After changing into his clothes and washing his face in the bathroom sink next door to his room, Tyson made his way into the living room. There, he found Daichi waiting with a tub full of water and a dozen boxes of matches, as well as the previously mentioned bags of mail.

"Nice job Dai, I think that set-up will working perfectly." Tyson commented as he sat on the couch, chuckling as the kitten scrambled into his lap.

"So, what are you going to call the little dude?" Daichi asked, dumping a pile of mail onto the floor.

"Casper."  
"Casper?"  
"I dunno, he looks like a Casper." Tyson shrugged, petting the kitten as it purred. (A/N: Casper is after Casper the friendly ghost.)

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. So, how do you want to do this?"

"Look at the names, if it's no one we recognize, burn them."  
"Cool. You know, I really love fire!" (A/N: Sorry, Daichi just seems like kind of a pyromaniac to me. ;;)

"..."

"What's that look for?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's get started. The sooner we get started, the quicker we get done, and the sooner I get to go freak people out."  
"Suuuure. By the way Tyson, I meant to ask you. Where'd you get those marks on your cheeks?" Daichi asked as he lit the first letter on fire.

"They just appeared overnight one day." Tyson shrugged, lighting 2 more on fire and watching them burn before dropping them into the tub of water.

"They kind of remind me of Kai's. 'Cept his are smaller, and he has 2 more than you." There went 2 more

"That just means we're cooler than you are." Tyson smirked as 3 more got burned

"Here's one from Hilary." Daichi told him, holding up a letter while ignoring the last remark

"Is she still as bossy now as she was before I left?" Tyson asked, looking up from watching a few more burn

"Actually, I think she's worse."

"Burn it then. If I know her, that letter's just a huge lecture about me leaving, how irresponsible it was of me and yada, yada, yada." Tyson mocked, burning a few more, while Casper look on curiously

"...Yeah, you're probably right." Daichi sweatdropped lighting it on fire.

Soon after, conversation stopped as the smell of burning paper filled the room, prompting Tyson to get up and open a window. After finding about 10 more letters from Hilary, which were immediately burned, they finally reached the last bag.  
"I've a got a question Tyson." Daichi spoke up, startling Tyson as the silence was interrupted and caused Casper to wake up

"What's up Dai?" Tyson asked, as he grabbed a couple more letters

"Well, I know you had a lot of money that you never spent from winning your tournaments, but that wouldn't last long over 2 years."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Well, how'd you make money to be able to live comfortably? Like, what did you do for a job."  
"Well..." Tyson paused "I mainly worked for a computer company, designing web sites and stuff. Occasionally I would do side jobs, like a hacking gig or something though. When I wasn't working, I'd go to a trainer for martail arts lessons. I figured, Grandpa had started teaching me Kendo, why not expand a little. Tell ya what though, what I learned saved my butt the other night."

"The new bad guy's cronie?"  
"Yeah. I didn't kill him, just let Dragoon rough him up a little. It had been a while since I used him, so Dragoon was happy for any action he could get."

"Well, why didn't you just keep blading?"  
"I thought that'd be obvious. I'd left, and if I had continued blading, I would have been discovered, and someone would've tried to drag me back to Bay City before I was ready to come back."  
"Good point."  
"Yeah, I know. But anyway, now that we're done with this, " Tyson stated, standing up and streching, as they were indeed done with finally burning all the fan mail, "What's say we go pay some old friends a visit. You call the hospital and see if they were released yet, while I pack up a few things."  
"Like what?"

"My laptop, some information about the baddie, and Casper."  
"Casper? Why are you bringing him?"  
"Do you want a kitten running loose in your apartment without food or water?"  
"Well, no, but..."  
"No buts, we stop at a pet store before going on our visit, and pick him up some things."  
"Oh fine."

"Hurry up with that phonecall would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go get your stuff."

Leaving Daichi to make any phone calls needed to locate his old friends, Tyson quickly made his way into his room and grabbed his shoulder bag. Checking to make sure his laptop's charger was in the bag, along with his papers, he left the room again.

"So what's the scoop?" Tyson asked as he walked back in the room, to see Daichi still on the phone

"That was quick." Daichi blinked, before talking into the phone, "No Max I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Tyson."  
"TYSON'S THERE!" Max shouted, which Tyson could hear all the way across the room

"Yeah, he's hear. Listen, gather everyone up at the dojo, Tyson's got news." Daichi paused as he listened to the response. "No Max, do not tell Hilary, and yes I'll let him know." Another pause "We'll be there soon Max."

"Well?" Tyson asked as he picked Casper up and Daichi hung up

"They were released at around 8 this morning. Max is calling everyone up to meet at the dojo, so we'd better leave now. That way we have time to stop at a pet store, and still make it to the dojo before Kai can blow a fuse."

"Let's go."

Placing Casper into his bag, Tyson followed Daichi out the door, making sure to lock the door behind them, and made their way to the apartment's parking ramp. (A/N: Yes, I gave in a parking ramp. We have apartments like that here, and I don't want to have to type out a 'reporters' scene just yet.)

A/N: Done with this chappie! BTW, to anyone who's wondering, I will be making this a TyKa. Read and Review please!


	3. Glomps & Baddies

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own, never will, am totally heartbroken about it.

A/N: Umm...Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Tyson will not try to kill his friends. The reason? It wasn't them! It was the evil clones that those stupid scientists created when they kidnapped them. There will be Hilary-bashing (I'm sorry but she really gets on my nerves. ;) so she won't be around much. Sorry to all the Hilary lovers out there! ducks flying tomatos

A/N2: Yes! The guys did age while in stasis. This is owing to the fact that the clones needed to age properly, and they couldn't without the data obtained from the actual people they were cloned from.

Chapter 3

Finally, after spending half an hour at the pet store, buying supplies for Tyson's new kitten, Daichi and Tyson finally made their way to the dojo. The one place Tyson wasn't looking forward to seeing. After he found out his grandfather had finally kicked the bucket, curtesy of a heart attack, he had been heartbroken. He had wanted to go to the funeral, but because of the circumstances he hadn't been able to, and now, going back to the dojo, it was making his heartache.

_'Thinking about it won't help Tyson.' _Tyson told himself, _'It's in the past, leave it there.'_

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, Tyson turned his attention back to where they were going. He watched as familiar houses and other buildings went by, making him sigh inwardly in content. Coming home after a long vacation, was one of the best feelings he had ever had. Finally, after another 5 long minutes, (at least to Tyson they were long) they arrived at the place Tyson had grown up in. Ignoring the concerned look Daichi shot him, Tyson took a deep breath to steel himself, before stepping out of the truck. He stood there for a few moments, just staring at the place he grew up in, before grabbing his things and shutting the door. Max must have been waiting near the entrance to the dojo, because as soon as he heard the car door slam, he came running out.

"TYSON!" Max shouted happily, running at his blue-haired friend at top speed.

Tyson, seeing this, quickly handed his bags off to Daichi, just before he was plowed by his hyperactive blonde-haired friend. Quickly after, Tyson was plowed by another body, this time with a mane of brown hair, and round glasses, which caused him to lose his balance because of the added weight. Laughing as much as he could with the wind knocked out of him, Tyson looked down at his two friends.

"Hmmm...I guess you guys missed me then?" he asked teasingly, causing them to grin

"You have no idea. You may not think it, but being in stasis is one of the dullest things I've ever experienced." Max told him, making a disgusted face

"Really Maxie? I never would have guessed." Tyson replied sarcastically, "Now, as much as I enjoy this little reunion, my favorite coat is getting dirty, and you guys are _really_ heavy!"  
"Sure Tyson." Kenny replied, grinning sheepishly as he and Max stood up, before quickly helping Tyson up.

"So, what brings you back to our part of the world?" Kenny asked as Tyson got his stuff back from Daichi, who was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up, before they started towards the dojo

"Umm...It'll be better if I explain once we're inside." Tyson replied

"What? Why?" Max asked curiously

"The news I have, isn't exactly...good."

"So it's bad?"

"Yeah."

"How bad?"

"The 'super baddy after our beasts' kinda bad, mixed with a little bit of the 'they'd kill us to get them' kind."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah."

As they walked into the dojo, Tyson saw that is was exactly how it was when he had left 2 years ago, a little bit dustier, but still the same. Taking a deep breath to subdue any sudden onslaught of memories, Tyson made his way to the sitting room, where he saw the remaining two members of his old team sitting.

"Nice to see ya again Tyson." Ray greeted, standing up and walking over to give his old friend a hug.

"You too Ray. So tell me, how dull was the hospital?" Tyson greeted, asking the question with a grin

"Dull. Reception for the televisions sucked, and the food sucked." Ray replied, as they all sat down

"Nice to see ya again Kai." Tyson greeted his silent bi-haired friend, who just nodded back. "Same guy huh? Never talks unless you're shouting training orders."

"So, Tyson, what's the news." Ray asked, before Kai could reply with something sarcastic

"How did you..." Tyson started to ask, before looking towards the innocently grinning Max. "Oh never mind."

"So? News?" Kenny asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Tyson nodded as he turned serious. "We've got another baddie guys, and he's really out for us. The night before I came back, he set one of his lackey's on me in the middle of a populated area. True, it was when most people there were sleeping, but someone could've woken up and seen us.  
"He, like most of the other baddies, is after our bit beasts. But unlike the others, he's willing to kill us for them."  
"Well, he can't be that bad." Max interrupted

"Maxie, think of Boris, then multiply that by 5 and add a bunch of trained dudes with knives."  
"Knives?"  
"Like I said, he's willing to kill to get our beasts, and he knows he won't be able to accomplish it in a Beybattle.

"Now, I've only been able to find out a few things about him. His name is Charmichael, and he's been planning this since before I left. Now, the only other things I know, are that all of his men are trained with weapons, not beyblades. The exact number of men he has in unknown, as is his location."  
"I'll see if I can get anymore information, if you'd like." Kenny told him, Tyson just shook his head

"That's just it Chief, there is no more information on him. Because his last name is also unknown, any kind of birth record is damn near impossible. Now, once I see him, I can use my laptop to enter his description into a birth database and narrow it down that way, but right now it's just not possible. I've tried everything I could hack into, and believe me, that's everything short of the CIA and FBI databases in America. Although, I am getting closer to those, and hopefully once I crack the codes, I can check their databases for him."  
"Are you kidding? You're trying to hack into America's top defense security!" Kenny asked incredulously

"Damn near there too! But everytime, I get stuck at the last firewall, and it's bugging the hell out of me!" Tyson growled, before a mewl from his bag caused him to look down.  
"Tyson, what was that noise?" Ray asked, as everyone looked towards the black bag. Even the stoic Kai looked somewhat curious

"My kitten." Tyson replied, pulling Casper out of the bag, who was immediately snatched by Ray

"He's so cute! When'd you get him?" Ray asked, petting the small kitten, which immediately started purring

"This morning. A fan sent him to me. One of the many gifts I got, along with about 5 bags of mail." Tyson replied

"Yeah, and we burned most of them. He got one from this one chick, who actually sent a picture of herself in a very...suggestive postition." Daichi added, speaking for the first time since they arrive. "He also got like almost a dozen from Hilary. How she wrote all of those before express mail got sent out, is beyond me."

The group sat in silence for a while, watching Ray play with Casper, the occasional sip from a cup being the only other noise, but eventually the topic of the new evil had to be breached again.

"So, what do we do about this new guy?" Kai, ever the vigilant one, finally asked

"There's nothing much we can do, except wait for any attacks. We hardly have anything to go on, and what little we have isn't enough to be able to predict what he's going to do next. I do have one idea of what he may do next though." Tyson replied with a sigh

"Which is?"  
"I think he may go after you guys next. I mean, your bodies have been in stasis for a little over 2 years, you just got out of the hospital, and your bodies are weaker than they usually are. I figure, he's going to go after, what he believes to be, the weakest links. He knows what I can do, and he always underestimates me, so he's not going to go after me right away."

"So, what do you think we should do? We don't have any kind of experience fighting with weapons." Max exclaimed

"Who says you have to? I know how to use 'em, but I don't like to, so I just use Dragoon's weakest attack on whoever attacks me. The only thing you'll have to learn, is how to listen more closely to your surroundings. When I say these guys are good, I mean it. They can sneak up on you without making hardly a noise, so you need to be more aware."

Before they could continue, however, a loud explosion came from the backyard.

A/N: New chapter! R&R!...Please!


	4. Can you say: FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will!

Author's Note: Yes! It's true! I'm finally updating! I'm doing it from school though, so it'll take a couple of days to type up each chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad that so many people like my story!

Now! On with the chapter! Hi ho Hoshi! Awaaaaaaaay!

Chapter 4

Previously (I'm adding these in case people get lost cause I take so ferkin' long to update)

_"I think he may go after you guys next. I mean, your bodies have been in stasis for a little over 2 years, you just got out of the hospital, and your bodies are weaker than they usually are. I figure, he's going to go after, what he believes to be, the weakest links. He knows what I can do, and he always underestimates me, so he's not going to go after me right away."_

_"So, what do you think we should do? We don't have any kind of experience fighting with weapons." Max exclaimed_

_"Who says you have to? I know how to use 'em, but I don't like to, so I just use Dragoon's weakest attack on whoever attacks me. The only thing you'll have to learn, is how to listen more closely to your surroundings. When I say these guys are good, I mean it. They can sneak up on you without making hardly a noise, so you need to be more aware."_

_Before they could continue, however, a loud explosion came from the backyard._

"Shit!" Tyson swore as he shot up. "How the hell did they find me so quickly?…Wait, never mind, really stupid question."

"Tyson?" Max asked hesitantly, "What's going on?"

"You know those baddies I was telling you about?" nods "Well this is one of them."

"And how did they find you?" Kai asked somewhat coldly

"They probably had people keeping an eye on the airports and train stations where I was. Once they found me, they could hack the system and find out which flight I was on, and therefore, they knew to come here."

"No matter how smart you may have gotten, you're still stupid." Daichi told him, shaking his head

"And you wouldn't want it any other way." Tyson grinned, before becoming serious once more. "Dai, you stay here with the others."

"What! Why can't I go with you?"

"Because, even though they got their Beyblades back, they still don't have the strength to use them. They just got out of the hospital after being in stasis for 2 years, it'll be at least a week, less with Kai, before they get their energy back. I need you to stay in here in case there's more than one of them, use Gaia against anyone who comes in here that isn't me. They may have weapons, but they have no defense against our Beasts attacks."

"But…." Daichi started protesting, before a look from Tyson shut him up. "Fine. I'll stay here."

"Hey guys! No worries! I've beaten everything they've thrown my way so far, I ain't gonna let them beat me now." Tyson told his worried friends, although the only way you could tell with Kai was his eyes.

"Be careful Tyson." Ray spoke up

"Will do, Ray."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tyson was running from the room that amazed even his oldest friends.

"He's gotten faster." Ray grinned

"He's, like, supersonic!" Max exclaimed

"……." (if I even need to explain who that was, you haven't watched enough Beyblade)

In the backyard

'_If that doesn't lure that bastard out, I don't know what will.' _The baddie thought evilly, as he stared at the smoking crater in the ground. He could hear voices inside, along with a few shouts, before silence descended upon the home. He began to get impatient, before a sudden strong wind pushed him back a few feet.

"You know, you guys really know how to piss a person off." A voice came from behind him, causing him to spin around and stare at the teenager behind him. He stepped back at the look in the boy's eyes, before remembering why he was there and standing his ground. "I come home for a nice little visit with my old friends, and you guys just have to ruin it for me. Do you _know_ how angry that makes me?" Tyson taunted, a manic grin on his face

"Who cares kid! I'm here to kill you and take you stupid bit-beast to the boss!" the man snarled, pulling out a knife

"One, don't _ever_ call Dragoon stupid, it ticks him off. Two, nobody else has managed, why do you think you can?"

"This time, I've got something my comrades didn't: hostages."

"…………." Tyson stared at the man for a moment, before an explosion rocked the house, causing Tyson to frown. "Did he _have_ to blow it up? Honestly, it's a dojo. It's not built to withstand that kind of force."

"What are you muttering about kid?"

"Oh, just thinking that whatever little friend you had in there, is probably baked by now. See, my friend has a bit-beast too, and I told him to use it's attacks on anyone besides me who went in there. His bit-beast is angry at you now, it heard your comment about it's cousin: my Dragoon."

"What's your point kid? I can always radio in for help, you won't win this time!" the man shouted triumphantly

"Don't think so."

"What the hell do you mean by that you brat?"

"Temper, temper. What I mean is, you can't use any kind of transmission device within a 100 foot radius of my home. I set it up when I got here, just to be safe."

"Damn you! It doesn't matter! I'll still kill you!"

With that, the man lunged, arm extended towards Tyson's chest, hoping for a one shot kill. Tyson smirked and just dodged the man's outraged attack.

"You need to calm down dude. High blood pressure and all." Tyson called out, as he dodged yet another lunge. "Oh come on! I was hoping for at least some kind of challenge! This is way too easy!"

Growling, the man continued his attack on the 17 year-old boy in front of him.

'_This little brat won't beat me! I've trained to long to be beaten by some stuck-up, snot nosed brat!'_ the man thought viciously, as he brought out a second knife, causing Tyson to raise his eyebrows.

"_Two_ knives? Wow! I must be special today! None of your other buddies have ever pulled 3 of 'em on me before! Now it might finally get interesting!" Tyson whooped as he back flipped over the knives. This continued for a few minutes, as Tyson just flipped, dodged, cart-wheeled and rolled away from the attacks from the man. Finally, after about 20 minutes, the man began to tire, and after he stumbled from one of his missed attacks, Tyson kicked his knife away and knocked him to the ground.

"Do you give up yet?" Tyson asked the panting man "Or do I have to set Dragoon on ya? It's been a long day, and all this exercise is giving me an appetite!"

As Tyson laughed, he failed to notice the mans growing anger, and when the man lunged again, Tyson couldn't move fast enough, and a long, thin slice from the blade hit his cheek. Knocking the man down again, Tyson lifted his hand to his face, and when he brought it in front of eyes, they had blood on them.

"_Now_ you've _really_ made me angry!" Tyson snarled as he pulled out his Beyblade and launcher. "I gave you your chance, and now it's Dragoons turn to have some fun!"

A manic grin came over his face again as he launched his blade, which stayed stationary as Dragoon awaited it's order from Tyson.

"Dragoon, Typhoon Thunder!"

The beast emerged from it's blade, as if giving the attacker of his friend and partner the chance to meet his maker, before the sky filled with black clouds. The man stared, terrified as the bit-beast seemed to grin evilly, before it launched it's attack. The last thing the man ever saw was the wall of electricity coming towards him.

Seeing the man get charbroiled, Tyson called Dragoon back, before turning to walk inside, to face the damage Daichi had caused, to face his friends' reaction to him being hurt, and to call the police. After all, couldn't leave a couple of dead bodies in the back yard, now could he?

A/N: There ya go! New chapter! It's a bit shorter, but hey! At least I gave you a fight scene! R & R please!


	5. Explaining and Whining

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and have _never_ owned Beyblade. runs away sobbing

Authors Note: I gotta say, I was kinda disappointed in the response to the last chapter, and the number of hits to my story has been going down, so I might work on updating my other story for a while after this is posted.

_Previously_

_A manic grin came over his face again as he launched his blade, which stayed stationary as Dragoon awaited it's order from Tyson._

"_Dragoon, Typhoon Thunder!"_

_The beast emerged from it's blade, as if giving the attacker of his friend and partner the chance to meet his maker, before the sky filled with black clouds. The man stared, terrified as the bit-beast seemed to grin evilly, before it launched it's attack. The last thing the man ever saw was the wall of electricity coming towards him._

_Seeing the man get charbroiled, Tyson called Dragoon back, before turning to walk inside, to face the damage Daichi had caused, to face his friends' reaction to him being hurt, and to call the police. After all, couldn't leave a couple of dead bodies in the back yard, now could he?_

_On with the chapter_

As Tyson walked into the house, his left eyebrow began twitching in annoyance. The walls had scorch marks and scratches on them, and there was a small hole in the ceiling, which was where Tyson was assuming Gaia shot through.  
_'Did Dai really have to cause this much damage?' _Tyson thought angrily, _'This is my ancestral home, he could've at least _tried _not to damage it. But nooooo, he's gotta be an idiot and try to destroy it.'  
_As he made his way to the living room, he had to remind himself that he couldn't kill his friends, only his enemies. It became his mantra as he walked into the living room to find Daichi telling his friends, in quite an enthusiastic way I might add, about what he had done to whoever was in the house.  
"Daichi..." Tyson growled, causing everyone to look over at him  
"Yeah Tyson? What happened out there? Did you kick the dude's ass? What happened to them? Where are they now?" Daichi asked excitedly  
"Shut up!" Tyson shouted, interrupting the other boy's questions, "What...did you do...to my dojo? It's my family's ancestral home and you damaged it!"  
"But Tyson, he was already inside! There wasn't anything I could do about it!" Daichi protested  
"You could have lead him outside. He's a bad guy, meaning that he'll follow his target. Meaning, you run, he follow."  
"Uhhhh..."  
"Oh my god! Tyson! You're bleeding!" Max exclaimed, saving Daichi from Tyson's wrath.  
"I am?" he asked, brining his hand up, pulling it away to find a thin line of blood on it. "Oh. I thought it had stopped."  
"What happened Tyson?" Ray asked, shaking his head at his friends sudden stupidity"  
"Bastard got a lucky shot. I must need to start training harder, this is the second attack in a row that they've gotten a lucky shot in." Tyson growled, shaking his head in annoyance  
"Oh my god! Did you get hurt last time Tyson? Are you alright? Has it healed yet?" Max asked worriedly  
"I'm fine Maxie. He only nicked my coat. It was my favorite coat too! I'll have to pay at least $50 to fix it." Tyson told his friend, trying to calm him. "By the way, who the hell gave you sugar today? The only time you're _this_ hyperactive is if somebody has given you sugar."  
"Sorry Tyson, that would have to be me." Ray admitted sheepishly  
"I knew it. You're the only one that can cook." Tyson sighed. "Now, just let me go fix this up real qui...wait. What happened to my kitten?"  
"He's been sleeping by Kai the whole time." Daichi grinned, pointing at the small animal curled up in the lap of their stoic team captain.  
"Aww! Look, I think he likes you Kai!" Tyson chuckled  
"Go clean yourself up, you're bleeding." Kai muttered, petting the small animal, causing it to purr (A/N: Props to anyone who can name the movie that quote came from.)  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tyson sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving his friends by themselves.  
"Anyone but me think there's still something he's not telling us?" Max asked as soon as they heard the bathroom door shut  
"More like a lot of something's Maxie." Ray told him, sitting back and crossing his arms  
"He's changed, and I'm not sure it's completely for the best." Kai muttered  
"Yeah, he's a lot quieter that's for sure." Kenny agreed. "And since when can he hack computers? Last I knew, he barely knew how to use a computer, let alone hack into other computers!"  
"Not to mention how easily he defeated that other guy, and only ending up with a scratch." Ray agreed  
"And he sounds like he's dealt with them a lot before. I mean, he's been gone for 2 years, who knows how long they've been after him." Max exclaimed worriedly  
"They've been after me for about a year." Tyson told them, as he walked back into the room, a bandage on his cheek, contrasting sharply with the tan of his skin. "How I deal with them is one of the things I'm going to teach you after you've all recovered completely. And Kenny, I'm not telling how I learned to hack so well, it's my little secret." he told them all, saying the last part with a grin.  
"But, but..." Kenny whined  
"I will let you help me try and hack the CIA database. I need help with those last few firewalls. Stupid firewalls stopping me, my greatest hack is being stopped by a better computer. I really need to update." Tyson told him, muttering the last part to himself, causing his friends to grin.  
"Don't worry Tyson! Dizzy and I'll help you!" Kenny told him cheerfully  
"So what now?" Kai asked Tyson  
"We wait for a week, which means I'll have time to fix the damage Dai caused (insert glare at Daichi here), and hopefully get my coat fixed. Along with getting a better computer system, and maybe some surveillance equipment."  
"Surveillance equipment? What for?" Max asked, a confused look on his face  
"So we don't have another incident like today." Tyson told him calmly  
"Ooooh! Right!"  
"Now, I need to go call the police and have them get rid of a body for me." Tyson told them, walking to the phone  
"A body!" everyone exclaimed (well Kai just raised his eyebrow, but you know Kai)  
"Yeah. He pissed Dragoon off, so Dragoon fried him." Tyson shrugged, causing Max and Kenny to turn green  
"Tyson, you got some 'splainin' to do." Max and Kenny muttered, causing Ray to laugh

A/N: Yes I'm leaving it there. I wanna wait for the response to this, before I decide whether or not to put this on hiatus. R/R if you really like it.


	6. Start of 'Splaining

Disclaimer: Do not and will not ever own Beyblade. _-runs away sobbing-_

Author's Note: Wow! I'm amazed at the response my last chapter got! Even though it was the shortest one yet. I have set a new goal that I hope to accomplish: I wish to recieve at least 10 reviews for each chapter I post. It makes me feel loved. Also: Wow! 2 chapters in one month! Ain't ya'll proud of me? If you are, please give me a piece of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting in your reviews!

_Previously_

_"Now, I need to go call the police and have them get rid of a body for me." Tyson told them, walking to the phone  
"A body!" everyone exclaimed (well Kai just raised his eyebrow, but you know Kai)  
"Yeah. He pissed Dragoon off, so Dragoon fried him." Tyson shrugged, causing Max and Kenny to turn green  
"Tyson, you got some 'splainin' to do." Max and Kenny muttered, causing Ray to laugh_

_End Recap_

Tyson just sweatdropped at the looks Max and Kenny were giving him, glaring at Ray, Kai, and Daichi, all of whom seemed to find his situation hilarious.  
"Fine," Tyson sighed, "but can we eat first? Frying bad guys really works up an appetite."  
"Sure Tyson, but after that you better start explaining. You're not getting away with not talking this time. You're telling us _everything_ and you're not leaving until you're done." Max declared standing up  
"Uh Maxie, why don't you let me cook? I'd rather not have a rehap of last time." Ray told the blonde gaki hesitantly  
"Sure! I gotta admit, I'm not the best cook."  
"Max! Last time you tried to cook you nearly burned the kitchen down!" Kai exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise, causing him to blink. "What?"  
"So, it seems Mr. Arctic can be loud. I was beginning to wonder if the only thing you could do is grunt, yell, and speak in such cold tones that winter seemed to have come early." Tyson grinned, laughing off the glare he recieved from his dual-haired friend.  
"Must be the kitten." Kenny told them, looking at the small creature still asleep in Kai's lap.  
"Who'd a thought that Kai would be such a sucker for kittens?" Daichi cooed mockingly  
"Shut up." Kai grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and giving everyone a Death Glare  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So anyone have any idea what they want to talk about while we wait for lunch?" Max asked, waving off the glare as if he was used to it ( Considering this is Kai, I'm not surprised )  
"No idea. Everything I have to tell you will be told in my little story. Although I suppose I could tell you about what I did more thoroughly." Tyson pondered, gaining nods of agreement from everybody. ( Minus Ray, who's still in the kitchen ) "Well after I left, I traveled around for a while, only staying in one place for maybe a couple weeks at a time. After about 4 months, I settled down in London, one of the wettest places ever by the way, and I got a job. I started out at some kind of delivery joint, using the money I got from that pay for my bills, and using my savings to by other stuff, such as my computer. I spent like a year working on my hacking skills, and no Kenny I'm still not telling you anything about how. After that, I started working at a a high-paying computer software company, helping them design games, finding flaws in the data configuration of them, stuff like that. I made enough money from that to live comfortably for a few years without working if I wanted to. After about half a year working there, I started training at local martial arts schools in the area, building on the skills Grandpa had started teaching me. A couple months after that, the attacks started, and nothing much besides attacks until now. Then bada-bing bada-boom I'm back in good ol' Bay City." Tyson explained, grinning when Kenny pouted at him. He absently reached down to pet Casper, who had wandered over to his lap during his explanation.  
"Wow, sounds like you were busy for the past couple of years!" Max exclaimed  
"Yeah, but it kept my mind off of things."  
"Hn." (A/N: _says sarcastically '_Now I wonder who said that?')  
"Lunch is served!" Ray called out, walking into the room with tray full of sandwiches and tea.  
"Finally! I thought I was gonna starve to death!" Tyson exclaimed, a little drool come out of the corner of his mouth, lunging at the tray and grabbing 3 sandwiches as soon as it was set on the table, causing everyone to sweatdrop at the familiar behavior, before grabbing their own food.  
"Now," Tyson began after swallowing half of his first sandwich, "I think the first thing I should tell you about is Dragoon huh?"  
"That would be helpful. There was no way he was that powerful before we got kidnapped, and I doubt he was even so when you left. So it makes me wonder how he has improved so much over a span of 2 years." Kai replied quietly  
"I'd like to know too." Ray agreed, giving a piece of meet to the begging Casper.  
"Alright then." Tyson paused contemplatively, leaning against the back of the couch. "Kai's right, Dragoon wasn't anywhere near the strength he is now when I left. He stayed at the same strength for a while, mainly only gaining power in small increments. Then one day I woke up and I went to practice and it was like...an explosion of sudden power. I passed out from the strain, and when I woke up, I nearly went out again. Dragoon was standing over me just staring at me. And I don't mean in dragon form, he looked like a teenager around my age,except he had white hair with white stripes, and his eyes were gold. He had the same markings and outfit thought. Freaked me out until he settled me down and started explaining things to me. It seemed that he had...evolved somehow, and that was what caused that sudden overflow of power. It took me a while to get used to having him around, especially since I'm the only one who can see him, so sometimes it looked like I was talking to myself. He still looks like a dragon when he emerges from his bit during a battle, but he comes out randomly to talk to me.  
"Earlier, the guy he fried, said some things he...really didn't agree with, and he got pissed off. When he gets like that, it's best I just go along with him, or else he'd ignore me for like a week, which nowadays, really isn't the best thing."  
"So if that happened to Dragoon, do you think it'll happen to our beasts too?" Max asked  
"I asked Dragoon the same thing, and he said it's highly possible. He also told me that Dizzy's already evolved, which is how she's able to talk to us. If she was just a bit beast put into a computer, her personality would be more mechanical, instead she's really sarcastic. She's kind of absorbed the technology, which allowed her to evolve."  
"Wow! I'll have to talk to her when I get home then. I left her there, cause I didn't think you'd appreciate her sarcastic comments." Kenny told him  
"I wondered about that."  
"Alright then, now that you told us about Dragoon, why don't you go into more detail about the baddies that are after you?" Daichi asked  
"How do you know they're not after you as well?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Simply because the guy I fought said 'Move aside you stupid little kid, I'm not after your pathetic excuse of a bit beast.' Needless to say, after that Gaia got pissed and blew a hole in your roof."  
"Oh. Alright then. Now I haven't been able to find out much about the baddies, cause Charmichael has got his database so fuckin' well trapped, that I've been having a really hard time getting into the more important files, like names and such, but I can tell you about there training regime."  
Before Tyson could tell them anything more, however, the doorbell rang throughout the doorbell, announcing a surprise visitor.

A/N: Heh! I love cliffies! Keeps ya interested, and I'm not giving any hints to who it is either. _-grins evilly- _ Now R&R if you want me to update!


	7. Visitor and Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

Author's Note: Yes! I'm finally getting around to updating! It's the first time I've been able to since my comp crashed. I have to type at school now.

_Previously_

"Simply because the guy I fought said 'Move aside you stupid little kid, I'm not after your pathetic excuse of a bit beast.' Needless to say, after that Gaia got pissed and blew a hole in your roof."  
"Oh. Alright then. Now I haven't been able to find out much about the baddies, cause Charmichael has got his database so fuckin' well trapped, that I've been having a really hard time getting into the more important files, like names and such, but I can tell you about there training regime."  
Before Tyson could tell them anything more, however, the doorbell rang throughout the doorbell, announcing a surprise visitor.

_Continued_

"We expecting anyone?" Max asked curiously

"Not that I know of." Tyson replied, his eyes narrowed

"GOD DAMNIT! OPEN THIS DOOR! I DIDN'T TRAVEL ALL THE WAY FROM RUSSIA JUST TO SIT OUTSIDE LIKE AN IDIOT!" an aggravated voice shouted from outside, causing Kai and Tyson's eyes to widen.

"Tala!" they exclaimed, Tyson a bit louder, before darting up and to the door. Tyson arrived first, wrenching the door open and narrowly avoiding Tala's fist.

"Finally! What the hell were you guys doing in there? Making out?" Tala asked incredulously

"Nothing Tal, we just weren't expecting anyone." Tyson replied, shrugging casually.

"What are you doing here Tala?" Kai asked with a mild glare

"I heard that Tyson was back, and I figured I would check here first. I didn't think it would be good for my health if I went to Daichi's place." Tala replied, "So, are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Sure. Come on in, before someone (coughHilarycough) sees you.) Tyson told him, moving aside and allowing the Russian to walk inside.

"So, what made you come back Ty? Last I heard, you had every intention of staying in New York." Tala asked as they made their way back to the living room

"Would you believe that the news that the BladeBreaker's bodies had been found in suspended animation, made news headlines in the States?" Tyson grinned

"Oh really. Well no wonder you came back. Oh! By the way, how's it going with Charmichael?"

"He sent some of his goons after me, 2 today already. I took one down, and Daichi took the other one."

"Which explains the hole in your roof."

"Yup."

"Wait." Kai interrupted, "_Tala _knew where you were the whole time?"

"Uh, yeah. He literally ran into me in New York. He recognized me, and threatened me if I hadn't've kept in contact with him."

"Damn right." Tala nodded.

"Which reminds me, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was kinda in a rush though."

"It's okay, I figured as much, otherwise, you'd be injured by now."

"As if you could."

"Wanna try me?"

"Bring it on Red Man."

"Is that the best you got Blue Boy?"

"Tyson! Who was at…..Tala!" Max exclaimed, as he stepped into the hallway

"Hey Max." Tala waved

"Tyson, we're waiting on you." Max told him, turning back into the living room, presumably to soothe Ray and Kenny's curiosity.

"Sorry Tal, our fight will have to wait. I gotta tell everyone what we'll be doing once they've recovered." Tyson told the Russian, shrugging apologetically.

"It's okay. I gotta go anyway. I told everyone I'd call once I found you. See ya round." Tala waved, before turning and leaving again.

"Later."

Tyson and a silently brooding Kai walked back into the living room, only to find Casper covered in food, while Ray and Max laughed hysterically. Kenny was off to the side, clearly trying to hide his amusement.

"May I please ask what happened to my cat?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow

"He giggle knocked the snort tray over." Max told him, choking the words out between his laughter.

"And nobody thought to clean him up?"

"….."

"Didn't think so. Sorry Casper, you'll have to wait, we have more important things to discuss right now. Unless you want a bath?" Tyson told the cat, who seemed to shrink away at the word. "Right. Now, what we'll be doing.

"First and foremost, we'll be doing physical conditioning. Being suspended for that long can't have been good for you. After that, we'll deal with balance, followed by stealth. After that, we'll be doing a mixture of martial arts and weaponry, although you'll be sticking to staffs. I'll have surprise mock attacks every once and a while once the martial arts gets going further, gotta keep you on your toes ya know?"

"Will we actually get real weapons later on?" Kai asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I suppose. Of course, I'll have you each try different weapons, to what everyone's best suited for. After that, we can get some custom stuff made. I checked the net, and there's a place about 30 miles Southeast of here. Really low prices, but the workmanship is like nothing else.

"I'll let you guys have the week off, and then we'll start. Practice begins at 6 AM sharp, if you're late, you'll be doing extra laps around the dojo. Understand?" nods all around. "Good. Now, I figure that we can order out for dinner tonight, and go shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Ray asked

"Of course. You need healthier foods, and some workout clothes. I'll also need to get some exercise equipment, and I need to find someone to repair my trenchcoat…stupid bastard, ripping my favorite coat." He told them, mumbling the last part to himself.

"You're not a shopping addict are you?" Ray asked, looking fearful

"Not at all. I actually only shop out of necessity."

"Phew! Hilary's enough of a shopping nut, we don't need another one."

"….snore…."

Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise, and found Daichi asleep on the floor, drool spilling out the side of his mouth. Casper was prodding his nose with a paw curiously, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Sighing, Tyson got up and picked his kitten up, holding him up to his face.

"It's bath time for you buddy." Tyson told the small creature, who mewled piteously and licked his nose. Making sure to step on Daichi, who woke up with an expelled burst of air, Tyson made his way to the bathroom, Casper mewling pathetically in his arms.

"What the hell was that for?" Daichi asked, rubbing his stomach.

"….."

Author's Note: Done! Yes, I know. For some reason the chapters are getting shorter, but I'm getting writers block for this. Next chapter will be Tyson giving Casper a bath, as well as a possible visit from Hilary. R&R please!


	8. Bath time, food, dread, and VG's

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Beyblade, got it?

Author's note: Wow! Twice in one month! Aren't you amazed? I'm going to try to do this over a course of 2 days, to try and make it longer than the other chapters have been. I'll also be working on my other story, so I'll switch between the 2 of them. Laters!

_Previously_

"_It's bath time for you buddy." Tyson told the small creature, who mewled piteously and licked his nose. Making sure to step on Daichi, who woke up with an expelled burst of air, Tyson made his way to the bathroom, Casper mewling pathetically in his arms._

"_What the hell was that for?" Daichi asked, rubbing his stomach._

"…_.."_

_  
Back to the story_

"Meow!" came the plaintive cry of Casper as Tyson knelt by the bathtub, filling it up partially with water and checking to make sure it was a decent temperature for a kitten.

"Sorry little guy, but you're the one that decided to get covered in food. Therefore, it is my responsibility to make sure you get cleaned. And no, cleaning yourself will not work in this instance, okay?" Tyson responded, turning the water off and turning to the kitten. "Just be happy that I forgot to get you kitty shampoo. Today, it's just a rinse and scrub, the foods you spilt on yourself smell sweet enough that it won't bother me. Now, in ya go."

Tyson grabbed Casper by the scruff of the neck with one hand, and held his front paws with the other hand. (AN: It's a technique I learned from bathing my cats. They hadn't been declawed yet and they liked to either try to claw you or climb out using the rug. Therefore, I started holding their front paws with one hand, and washed them with the other. It worked!) Tyson gently lowered the mewling kitten into the bathtub and then grabbed the cup he had grabbed from the bathroom sink (AN: I don't know about my readers, but I keep a cup on my counter in the bathroom to rinse my mouth out with after I'm done brushing my teeth.) and slowly pouring water over the now squirming kitten. After that, he took the washcloth he had nabbed from the cupboard in the bathroom (AN: I don't have one in my bathroom, but I know some people do. Let's just pretend that the dojo does. Sorry for the frequent notes.) and beginning to gently scrub the kitten.

"So, what do you think of your new home Casper?" Tyson asked the kitten, which gave a happy mewl despite its current situation. "Yeah, I bet the last person you lived with was a squealing fan girl right?" mewl of agreement "I hate those kinds of girls. Luckily I didn't have to deal with them in the States, but I know once people find out where I live, I'll have to install some kind of anti-fan girl security system."

As Tyson talked, the food bits slowly came out of Casper's fur and settled into the water because of the gentle scrubbing of the washcloth. Once he was sure all the food was gone, Tyson drained the bathtub, and refilled it to get clean water to rinse Casper with.

"Almost done." he told the small creature, slowly pouring water over the kittens fur to make double sure that the food was entirely gone. "Done!"

Tyson picked Casper up again and settled him down on a towel he had laid out on the floor and wrapping the small kitten in it. Tyson held the bundle of towel that was his pet as he unplugged the drain and straightened things up really quickly. Then he walked back into the living where his friends seemed to have settled into watching the television.

"Done already Tyson?" Max asked, as the group looked up when their friend walked into the room.

"Yeah, I didn't have any shampoo for him, so I just gave him a quick scrub and a rinse." Tyson replied, sitting next to Kai, the only seat left as he gently rubbed the now purring bundle.

"How'd you manage to clean him and not get wet?" Kenny asked, ever the curious one

"That, my geeky friend, is a secret."

"Why won't you tell us?" Daichi asked

"Because if I ever have to leave him with you guys, and tell you to give him a bath, I don't want to make it easy on you." Tyson snickered as he released Casper from the towel, who immediately crawled onto Kai's lap. "Oh sure, I see how it is. You abandon the person who feeds and bathes you."

"He must like me better." Kai told the blue-haired teen as he stroked Casper. Tyson's only response was to stick his tongue out at the dual-haired teen, who just smirked.

"So what does everyone want for dinner?" Ray asked, grinning at the pair's antics

"I just want some good old fashioned Japanese food. They make too greasy at the joint I went to in the States." Tyson replied, as his stomach growled.

"Whatever, as long as it's food!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter to me." Max replied

"Me either." Kai answered

"Okay, Japanese it is then! I'll go order." Ray told them, standing up.

"My treat." Tyson spoke up, "So order whatever you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've got plenty of money saved up. Just don't order the whole menu. None of us eats that much…except maybe Daichi, but I'm not paying so he can stuff himself and get sick later."

"Hey! I never get sick from stuffing myself! Except for that one time, but that's because Hilary cooked and I got food poisoning." Daichi protested.

"If you want to stuff yourself, you can do it on your own time and money." Tyson told him firmly, the look in his eyes daring him to protest. Daichi pouted, but gave no other response.

"I'll be right back." Ray told the group, leaving the room to order the food.

"So, who do you think will eat the most tonight? Daichi or Tyson?" Max asked with a grin

"Probably Daichi. I don't eat as much anymore. I do if I'm low on energy, but right now I'm good. I always eat more after training though, so beware!" Tyson grinned

"You? Not eat a lot? That's a scary thought. It's like saying that Hilary's not a weirdo." Kenny laughed, causing Tyson, Max, and Daichi to laugh as well, and Kai to smirk.

"Hilary is beyond weird. There's no word to describe her." Daichi responded

"Food's ordered. They said 45 minutes to an hour." Ray told the group, walking back into the room.

"An hour? I don't think I can wait an hour! I'm starvin' here!" Daichi moaned, causing the others to laugh, minus Kai who just smirked again

"So, what does everyone wanna do while we wait?" Kenny asked, causing Tyson and Max to smirk at one another.

"Video games!" they crowed, standing up and dashing to the front of the television

"I challenge you to a duel!" Max proclaimed, pointing at Tyson, who was turning on the television and game system.

"Bring it on Maxie!" Tyson responded, a not quite nice, but not yet evil grin on his face.

The 2 boys continued battling each other in video games until the food arrived an hour later. It was generally Tyson who won, but Max managed to trick Tyson more than a few times.

"_Ding Dong!_"

"FOOD!" Daichi yelled, springing up from where he had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'll get it." Tyson told them, standing up with an almost feline grace, cracking his back. "Kai, you come with me, I'll probably need help carrying the food."

"Why me?" Kai asked, standing up anyways.

"Cuz, I don't trust Max and Dai with food, and I need Ray to watch them while Kenny sets the table. Now come on."

"Why else have you asked me to come? I know that's not the only reason." Kai asked as they made their way to the front door.

"What? Can't I want to spend time with my dear captain?" Tyson asked with a grin, looking at Kai

"…"

"Oh fine. It's cuz I have a bad feeling about who's behind that door."

"Meaning?"

"The only times I get bad feelings are when A) There's baddies. Something I highly doubt right now, due to the fact that they already had their asses kicked once today. B) If there's fan girls. Something that's possible, considering that Daichi shouted my name in the middle of a crowded airport. Or C) If it's Hilary. Something that is also possible, and probably, considering she has probably gotten a job by now."

"So you wanted me to play blocker for you if it's Hilary or fan girls?"

"Exactly! See, I knew you were smart under all that hair and tough exterior!"

"Hn."

After Tyson's explanation, the two of them slowly made their way to the front door, worried about what was behind it. Slowly reaching out, Tyson grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Your total comes to $117.89, not including a tip." Said the delivery person, reading off the receipt in a bored tone of voice, before looking up.

AN: Ha! Another cliffy! I bet you just love those don't you? Hey, if it keeps you interested, I'm all for continuing to do them! I'll be working on updating my other story within the next few days, so if you read that as well, look forward to an update! Btw, final word count is over 1600 words, my best chapter in a while! Be proud of me! Please R & R! (And no, that doesn't mean rest and relaxation. Although you could do that as well if you wanted!)


	9. It's Time for the Revealing!

Disclaimer: Yes, I know! It's not mine! I'm beyond over it!

A/N: Yes! I know! It's been forever since I've update! But there's nothing I could do about it! I was busy with school. It's my senior year, and I'm busy trying to keep my grades above a C! And that's difficult with 2 math classes, a language arts class, PFM, and a history class! I'll try updating as quickly as I can with both stories, but updates may be spanned even further this summer, cuz I have a full-time baby-sitting gig. Also, I'm updating this story first, just for the sake of ridding my readers of the suspense of who's delivering the pizza.

_Previously on Back in Black (_A/N: Gawd, I sound like some sort of soap opera announcer saying that. ;

"Your total comes to $117.89, not including a tip." Said the delivery person, reading off the receipt in a bored tone of voice, before looking up.

_Now, back to Back in Black_

Tyson and Kai face-planted as soon as they saw who was at the door. Hilary or some fan girls, those were expected. Tala Valkov…not so much. Tala was in just as much a state of shock.

"What the…Tyson? When did you get back into town?" he asked questioningly.

"Last night. I'm actually surprised you hadn't heard by now, what with Daichi's big mouth." Tyson replied, standing up and rubbing his nose. "What are you doing being a delivery boy?"

"Well, I moved here a couple months after you left, and I needed a way to get money, and this seemed to be the way to go. Weekly pay, plus tips."

"Man, if I wanted to work again, I'd probably try to do the same thing."

"When does your shift end?" Kai spoke up, silently irritated because of being ignored for so long.

"In about an hour. Why?" Tala replied

"Come over. We've got another 'Look at me, I'm evil and I want to destroy the Holy Bit Beasts and rule the world' kinda guy running around. If the situation's as bad as Tyson says it is, we're going to need to bring in reinforcements." (A/N: Behold the wonders of making Kai speak more than one sentence without insulting someone! -watches people pass out in shock- -laughs uncontrollably-)

"I'll need to stop at my place to change out of my uniform, but then I'll swing by."

The three, well actually two because the most they got from Kai were 'Hn's, talked for a few more minutes before Tyson paid Tala, who left to deliver his next order. Taking half of the bags, and leaving the other half for Kai to grab, Tyson walked back to where he had left the rest of the group, hoping to find it in the same condition he had left it in.

"Food's here!" He announced, walking into the kitchen, to set things on the counter and grab plates and utensils, so people could dish out there own food. That done, he pulled Kai out of the way, who was setting the food out, just in time to avoid being trampled by the blonde and red blurs, aka Max and Daichi.

Ray and Kenny came in more sedately behind them, sweat dropping as Max and Daichi made there way through the kitchen, before running back into the living room to finish whatever they were doing.

"So who was the delivery person this time?" Ray asked, as the rest of them grabbed their own plates to get food.

"Tala, if you'd believe it." Tyson replied, stepping around something that had dripped onto the floor during Max and Daichi's rampage. "They are so going to be the ones who clean this mess up." He muttered angrily to himself.

"Tala? Tala Valkov, the famous Beyblader who tried to steal everyone's bit beasts and nearly managed it? That Tala?" Kenny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. Turns out he moved here a couple months after I left."

"He's coming over later tonight." Kai told them, as they all made their way to the living room

"Really? What for?" Ray asked

"Well, this Charmichael dude is gathering his forces fast. We have no idea how big this is going to get, or how skilled the bladers are going to be. All I know is, if we're even going to have a chance of winning this time, we're going to need to bring in world-class bladers, from every country."

"You really expect it to get that bad?" Kenny asked, as they sat down in the living room

"From what I've managed to see of his files so far, I don't think it's going to be just bad Chief. This is going to be on a world-wide scale. You've already seen that he's willing to chase me halfway across the world."

"That means Ray, you're going to have to contact the White Tigers, and Max is going to have to contact his mother about sending the All-Stars. Tyson, you'll have to contact your brother somehow, and we can ask Tala to contact his old group, not to mention anyone else from the Alley that might want to help. Kenny, you get in contact with Mr. Dickenson, ask him to contact whoever he thinks will help."

"What are you going to be doing Kai?" Max asked, startling the 4, as he suddenly popped up in front of them.

"I'm going to contact the European team, not to mention I'll have to start designing a training program, and I'll have to get the other captains in on it once they get here."

"You're lucky you're place is so big Tyson." Daichi commented.

"My place isn't near big enough for all the people we're pulling in. Kai, you think you could lend the hospitality of your big mansion?" Tyson asked, turning to the dual-haired blader.

"Sure, without my grandfather there, it won't be any problem."

"Yeah, the most they'll have to worry about is getting lost." Ray grinned

The group sat in silence while they finished eating. Each of them lost in thought, although it is debatable whether Daichi could actually think or not. Their contemplative silence was interrupted, however, by the arrival of someone Tyson had been hoping to avoid for at least another week.

"TYSON! GET YOUR BONEY ASS OUT HERE!" a banshee yelled from outside his front door.

"Hilary! Oh god. Not her." Tyson groaned, as Casper came skittering into the room, startled by the sudden, loud noise.

"TYSON! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE, I'M SO GOING TO HURT YOU!" the screeching voice came again.

"I'm just going to pretend I'm not here. That's Daichi's truck, not mine…Which reminds me, I'll need a car."

"What if she breaks your door down Tyson?" Max asked from his position cowering behind Ray

"Number one: If she breaks my door down, she'll be paying for it. Number two: I know this dojo better than anyone. If I want to hide quickly, you won't be able to find me until I want to be found." Tyson replied, stretching his arms above his head.

"Uhh…I would hide soon Tyson. She's starting to pry your front window open." Daichi told him, peeking out into the hallway.

"Shit!" Tyson exclaimed.

Scrambling around, Tyson grabbed Casper and his bags before running out of the room, leaving a dust trail settling quickly behind him.

"Alright! Where is he?" Hilary demanded, stomping into the room.

"Where's who?" Ray asked, chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"You know who! Where's Tyson?" she shouted, hands on her hips

"Tyson's back in town? Are you sure Hilary?" Kenny asked, a false hopeful light shining in his eyes. Max turned to her as well, his blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Uhh…" Hilary backed out slowly, afraid of the puppy eyes Max was giving her, before turning and running away.

They all winced as they heard the thud of her running into something, before hearing the front door open and slam. Blinking at one another (Kai was actually just staring), the group burst into laughter (Kai not actually laughing, but his lips were twitching upwards).

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Tyson asked, pushing a floorboard up from underneath them.

"Yeah Tyson. The dreaded Pink Lady is gone now." Max giggled.

"Dreaded…Pink Lady?" Tyson blinked, before he too burst into laughter, the rest of the group (again minus Kai) following.

A/N: Yes! I know it's short! But I have writer's block! If you have any suggestions for what I should do, please tell me in your replies! As for me, I gotta go. Laters! And don't forget to R&R!

PS: With concerns to Tala (Thank you Thorn, for pointing this out), Tala had known where he was, this much is true. But he didn't know that Tyson had come back, and Tyson didn't know he had a job. All cleared up now?


	10. Wake up Maxie!

Disclaimer: Don't own. I never will.

A/N: Yes! I know it's been a while since I updated, but that's not really my fault. My computer crashed last year, and for some reason we've lost Wordpad, along with our sound and the Paint program. I had to use the school computer's to update my stories, and even then I had to be careful about it because they monitor student use of the computers and is a no-no site. And just recently I have found out that accepts WordPerfect files, so hopefully I can update more often from home.

_Previously on Back in Black: _(still with the soap opera thingy)

They all winced as they heard the thud of her running into something, before hearing the front door open and slam. Blinking at one another (Kai was actually just staring), the group burst into laughter (Kai not actually laughing, but his lips were twitching upwards).

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Tyson asked, pushing a floorboard up from underneath them.

"Yeah Tyson. The dreaded Pink Lady is gone now." Max giggled.

"Dreaded…Pink Lady?" Tyson blinked, before he too burst into laughter, the rest of the group (again minus Kai) following.

_We now return to Back in Black_

By the time the group went to sleep that night, Kenny returning home before his parents worried about him, it was well past midnight. Of course, Tyson and Kai came close to strangling Max into unconsciousness just so _they_ could get some sleep. Needless to say, all food items containing significant amounts of sugar in them were locked away, with Tyson having the only key.

Tyson was the first one up in the morning, habits ingrained by his changing work hours and numerous attacks on his person caused his body to rebel past sleeping in past dawn. Once he was showered and fed, Tyson made his way to the backyard of the dojo to begin his meditation so that he could be calm enough to deal with the havoc that was no doubt about to reign that day. An hour later, he was done and way past being bored. Therefore, in a means to seek an end his boredom he decided to wake his friends up in the most humorous means possible.

He decided to wake Max up first, knowing that the hyperactive blonde would be willing to help him wake up the rest of the team. Grabbing a bucket from underneath the kitchen sink (A/N: What? I have a bucket in my kitchen, although it's on the never used kitchen table because we don't have room under the sink...but I digress.) Tyson filled it with cold water, before dropping the tray of ice cubes into it and allowing it to become even colder. 5 minutes later, Tyson made his way to Max's bedroom, with bucket in hand. Opening the door quietly, Tyson ignored the weird position that his friend was sleeping in, knowing that he was once the same way (and still was if he got tired enough). Covering Max's mouth with his free hand, Tyson quickly poured the contents of the bucket right over Max's more...sensitive areas.

Max's shriek was muffled by Tyson's hand as his eye's shot open. Thrashing wildly to relieve some of the chill emanating from his pelvic area, Max quickly realized that his sounds were muffled, and quiet laughter was coming from above him. Finally focusing his eyes on the person above him, Max started yelling muffled curse words at his bluenette friend.

"You do know that I'm not moving my hand until you shut-up right?" Tyson asked nonchalantly, ignoring Max's glare. "So, you gonna be quiet?"

"Mmf!" Max replied, nodding his head as much as he could with it in-between his pillow and Tyson's hand.

"Good boy." Tyson told him cheerily, removing his hand and ignoring Max's pout. "Now get up, dry off and change. I need your help."

"What help of mine do you need, that you need to wake me up so meanly?" Max asked, sitting up and crossing him arms over his chest.

"I thought you might wanna help me wake the others up meanly as well. But, if you're gonna be like that..."Tyson trailed off, walking out the door. Leaning against the wall next to Max's door, he examined his fingernails as he listened to Max scrambling about inside the room, looking up as the blonde flew out of the room, fully dressed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Max cheered, marching past his highly amused friend.

Unaware of the devious plots being schemed against them, Daichi and Ray slept on peacefully. Kai, however, woke up and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Raising his eyebrow at the 2 mischievous teenagers sitting at the kitchen table, Kai entered slowly, causing them to look up.

"Morning Kai!" Max and Tyson chirped.

"Do I even want to know why you're both up so early?" Kai responded

"Well, I'm always up this early. Yesterday doesn't count, cuz I was jet-lagged. Maxie's up because I woke him up." Tyson replied.

"You know, it's probably good Kai's awake." Max told Tyson suddenly.

"Why's that?"

"Well, do you want to deal with a grumpy Kai all day?"

"I guess not."

Ignoring his 2 insane teammates, Kai made himself a cup of tea and grabbed a bagel from the bag on the counter, before sitting down at the table across from the other 2 in the room. Sipping his tea, watched as they got up, going in separate directions. Sighing, Kai picked up Casper, who had just ambled into the room, and set him on the table.

"Why do I have the feeling that they're up to know good?" Kai asked the same creature, who only mewled up at him, licking his fingers before beginning to clean himself.

A/N: Yes, I know! It's a short chapter, but it's also acting as sort of a filler chapter for the time being. Now, I need my reader's help. I'm not the most creative person in the world, so I need idea's about how our troublemaking duo should wake up their 2 sleeping teammates.

Tyson will have the task of waking up Daichi, and Max will have the honor of awakening Ray.

You can either submit an idea for what Tyson should do, what Max should do, or you can also submit an idea for both of them.

Whoever's idea(s) I use, I will acknowledge them at the beginning of the next chapter. So, if you submit an idea, look for your name after the A/N at the beginning of chapter 11!

Peace out til next time!

Signed,

Tsuki


	11. ABANDONMENT

NOT A CHAPTER!

To My Loyal Readers:

I'm posting this to tell you all...this story is being abandoned. I've just lost all inspiration for it. And I'm having trouble coming up with a plot and a storyline. And I've noticed that I keep repeating things, and it must be annoying.

If you anyone would like to continue this story, please let me know. I'd love to see it become better written. And I'd love for it to have a better home than what I can offer it.

Sincerely,

Bunneh


End file.
